User blog:Dragonzzilla/Custom Content
Custom Champions Fenris, the Howling Wind |as_lvl=2 |dam_base=55 |dam_lvl= |arm_base=16 |arm_lvl= |mr_base=30 |mr_lvl= |hp_base=425 |hp_lvl= |hp5_base= |hp5_lvl= |mp_base=270 |mp_lvl=35 |mp5_base= |mp5_lvl= |resource=mana |image=Dragonzzilla Fenris Icon.jpg |title=the Howling Wind |herotype=Fighter |alttype=Support |date= } |patch= } |health=4 |attack=6 |spells=5 |difficulty=8 |ip=6300 |rp=975 }} Fenris' bonus movement speed by . |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= |range= }}}} Fenris' flings a volley of ice shards at his target, dealing attack damage equal to a base amount plus a percentage of his attack damage. In addition, the target will suffer a damage over time effect over the course of 4 seconds. |leveling= AD)}} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=600 }}}} Fenris leaps toward the target location, leaving behind an impassable wall of ice for 3 seconds. White Walker can also be reactivated to melt all current ice walls. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= }}}} Fenris lets out a blood-chilling howl, slowing nearby enemies for 3 seconds. In addition, Fenris will gain a stack of Cold Omen that lasts 7 seconds, stacking up to three times. Basic attacks will refresh the duration, but will not add additional stacks. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=400 }}}} Fenris consumes all of his current stacks of Cold Omen to empower himself for 9 seconds, increasing his size, attack damage, and health. For each stack of Cold Omen consumed, Wintertide's duration is increased by seconds. However, gaining new stacks of Cold Omen while it's will not increase its duration. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Current Stacks of Cold Omen |range= }}}} Lore For centuries, the wolf has been seen as the harbinger of winter across the Freljord. Although the beasts themselves are not considered malevolent, they have always been regarded with some animosity and mistrust. Tales of ghost animals, creatures with hearts of ice and daggers for teeth, are all too common in the Freljord, the most prominent being the winter wolf. The "Howling Wind" some call it, it is said to be a powerful, remorseless beast ―a creature spawned from the coldest depths of hell itself. Unfortunately, these stories are not too far from the truth. The winter wolf's true name is Fenris, and his past is directly tied with the Freljord's and to the . Centuries ago, when the Frozen Watchers still reigned, when Lissandra and her two sisters had not yet waged war, Fenris was crafted from true ice and given form and intelligence. A gift to Lissandra as a reward for her loyalty, Fenris became her steadfast companion... and when war erupted, became her greatest champion. Following the War of the Three Sisters, Lissandra sent away Fenris to better obscure her true identity as she infiltrated the Freljord's tribes. Despite this, the Howling Wind never wandered too far from his master. He always lurked on the outskirts, a monstrous shadow that constantly followed her. His ghostly presence instilled fear into the hearts of men, causing them to turn to Lissandra for wisdom. Thus, a now-widespread tradition was born: when the days grow shorter and the nights become colder, listen to the wind. If it howls, the wolf is coming. }} Relations Trivia and Skins Trivia * Fenris' name is derived from Fenrir, a monstrous wolf from Norse mythology. * Fenris' appearance was inspired by the Zinogre, a monster with lupine characteristics, from the Monster Hunter franchise. * The name of Fenris' W is a reference to the Others from A Song of Ice and Fire franchise. Champion Reworks Zed, the Master of Shadows Lore Zed is the first ninja in two hundred years to unlock the ancient, forbidden ways. He defied his clan and master, casting off the balance and discipline that had shackled him all his life. Zed now offers power to those who embrace knowledge of the shadows, and slays those who cling to ignorance. Biblography An orphan, Zed was taken in and trained by a great ninja master. Only one other student appeared to be Zed's equal ―the master's son, . It seemed Zed could never win the favor of the master, as every match between the rivals ended in a draw. Frustrated and jealous, he sought an advantage. The young ninja ventured into a sealed part of the clan's temple, where he found an ornate, foreboding box. Sensing the dark knowledge within, Zed knew he should not open it, but he peered inside nonetheless. In an instant, shadows touched his mind, revealing techniques that had long been hidden. Now armed with a secret edge, he challenged Shen, and this time he defeated the master's son. He expected praise and recognition in his moment of victory, but somehow the master knew Zed had used forbidden ways, and banished him. Humiliated, the young ninja wandered for years. His bitterness turned to ambition, and he began to train others in the style of the shadows. As his power grew, so did his circle of followers, but he knew that without the box, his technique would never be perfect. One day, Zed looked at his followers and saw that his students were now an army. He led them back to the temple to claim his prize. At the gates, he was surprised to find the old master waiting, receiving Zed and his disciples as if they were welcome guests. The old man laid his sword at Zed's feet, declaring that he had failed Zed as his master. By banishing his former student, the master had doomed Zed to the shadows, instead of leading him to the balanced path. The old man implored Zed to enter the temple, destroy the box, and lead his followers to balance. The dark ninja followed the master inside. Moments later, the assembled ninjas heard Zed cry out in pain. Mysteriously, he emerged unscathed, and threw the severed head of the master at Shen's feet. Screaming in rage, Zed commanded his followers to slaughter the master's students and seize the box. That day, the old ninja order fell. Though many students died, some escaped thanks to Shen's heroic efforts. Now the temple is a dark training ground for the Order of the Shadow. Zed rules as the Order's master, and his edict is simple: perfect one's technique, and kill all ninjas who refuse to embrace the shadows. The League soon caught wind of Zed's rise to power. Fearing that his vendetta against the Kinkou could destabilize the entire region, they sent an agent to infiltrate his ranks and neutralize the threat. Drunk off its victory, the newly established Shadow Order failed to notice the Shadow Box being spirited away from the monastery, away from Ionia, directly into a League vault. When Zed realized the deception, the League offered him a choice. If the Shadow Order did not join the League and thus resolve any further conflicts on the Fields of Justice, the Shadow Box would be destroyed. Zed accepted their terms, albeit reluctantly. He needed patience. If nothing else, he could at least learn the box's whereabouts and plan for its recovery... , defending his morals during his League Judgement}} Category:Custom champions